


Red String of Fate

by quailsareneat



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SDR2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quailsareneat/pseuds/quailsareneat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompts from my Gundam rp blog. Each prompt is given in the author's notes of each chapter.</p>
<p>Tanaka Gundam didn't have what one could call 'friends' at Hope's Peak Academy, but he had many acquaintances, all of whom were inexplicably connected to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scarves

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble 1: platonic Pekoyama Peko & Tanaka Gundam  
> Prompt: 44. Our muses are destined for each other after one lends the other a red scarf for warmth.

Tanaka stares out the window at the softly falling snow. From up here in the toasty school building, it’s a quaint scene; however, he shivers at the thought of going out in it.

"Of all the days to get in trouble for violating the foolish ‘dress code’…" he mutters, reaching up to touch his bare neck, where a long, purple scarf usually sits, now nowhere to be seen. He feels vulnerable without it. No matter what the situation, it was always wrapped around his neck, be it gym class, formal occasions, or even at the beach. Having it confiscated was like losing a limb.

A bell tolls, signaling the end of the day. Sighing, Tanaka packs up his books, slinging his bag over his shoulder. He gently reaches his hand into a pocket in his coat. A tiny, fuzzy face peeks out.

"Dark Gods.. I hope you will travel well in there. It is not befitting for those of your stature, but it is, unfortunately, all I have." The hamster — Sun-D — licks his thumb and burrows back into the pocket’s warmth. Tanaka smiles slightly; though he misses having them nestled around his neck inside the muffler, he knows they’ll be fine for the walk.

Opening the front doors of the austere school building, greeted by a rush of frosty air, he sets off.

He doesn’t get far, though, before he runs into another student. A splash of red draws his eye over to the figure. Tanaka recognizes her vaguely; silver hair isn’t common. She has a sword case strapped across her back, and seeing it triggers a name in his head: Pekoyama, the swordswoman of Hope’s Peak. She’s crouching near a bush with her hand held out; curious about her behaviour, Tanaka approaches quietly, watching.

At the sound of his footsteps crunching through the thin layer of snow, Pekoyama stands and whirls around, edging away from the bush.

"Tanaka," she says curtly, acknowledging him with a nod. He says nothing back, still watching the bush; surely something must have been happening there to make her act that way.

A tiny meow sounds.

Face crimson, Pekoyama takes a stiff step in the opposite direction. When she looks back, Tanaka already has the cat in his arms, picking pieces of leaves out of its fur. Snuggling into him, the cat looks like it’s in heaven. She bites back her urge to attempt to join in. _I would only scare it again anyway._

Suddenly, the cat perks up. A look of comprehension lights up Tanaka’s face. He puts the cat on the ground and, oddly, covers his pockets with his hands. He shoos it away sternly.

"Ah.." Pekoyama says before she can catch herself. Without being asked, Tanaka pulls a hamster out of his coat. Pekoyama stares.

"The feline sensed the presence of the Dark Gods.. I did not wish for it to go further, so I banished her," he says, matter-of-factly. "Though they can protect themselves, I do not encourage battles."

Still staring at the hamster, his words rush past her without making much sense. Dark Gods..? Battles? Even so, the hamster sits placidly on his hand, fur puffed up against the wind, not looking the slightest bit dark or capable of battle.

”..It must be cold, being outside in this weather,” Pekoyama says.

"The Dark Gods are formidable; do not worry, o stoic one. However…," he says, and raises his hand to his neck again. "It was.. unfortunate timing that took away their typical habitat, so they have to make do with my pocket for now."

Pekoyama recalls the ridiculously long purple scarf her classmate normally has wound around his neck; without it, he seems less intimidating and mysterious. She fingers the material of her own red scarf, cozy around her neck.

"If you don’t find it objectionable, I wouldn’t mind lending you my scarf. For the sake of the hamsters, that is."

Her voice is quiet. Tanaka looks at her for a long moment, considering.

"…You truly have the well-being of animals in your heart," he says finally. She looks up at his words, smiling through her surprise for the first time in their interaction. She unwinds the red scarf from her neck and passes it over. It looks odd, clashing with Tanaka’s colour scheme of purples and blacks, but the hamsters scamper happily into the warmth it offers.

"I should be on my way," Pekoyama says. She bows slightly and walks a few feet away, but turns back again. "…If it isn’t too much trouble, please let me know tomorrow how they’re doing."

Tanaka smiles, and, with a whoosh and a flash of red, turns into the wind and walks home.


	2. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 2: Kirigiri Kyouko & Tanaka Gundam  
> Prompt: 61. Our muses are destined to fall into each others arms after one faints

Darkness. And confusion. Those were the two things that first entered Tanaka Gundam’s mind when he opened his eyes — unknown to him, they had been closed for months.

As his surroundings settled and his vision adjusted, he could tell he was in some sort of chamber. Cramped, though not uncomfortable, and fully closed in, it felt like a coffin.

_Have I awoken in the underworld?_

He felt around himself in the little space he had. Hard, translucent plastic formed the ceiling of the compartment. By this time, Tanaka had also noticed a mask over his mouth with a tube running from it. _An odd accessory for a dead man,_ he thought, but left it where it was. His body ached; he longed to stretch his arms, to crack his neck, to do anything but continue laying here.

At once, the claustrophobia set in. Not one to panic outwardly in dangerous situations, Tanaka tried to ignore how his breath was speeding up, but couldn’t keep himself from banging on the plastic roof. His bandaged hand smacked against it, and he hoped against hope that someone was out there. Though death was a trifling matter — how can one who isn’t mortal be killed? — this was not his ideal resting place.

After a minute’s noisy banging, the chamber ceiling lifted. He could tell immediately how hi-tech it was; hinged at the bottom, the smooth hydraulics lifted it, almost silently, and locked it into place. A blast of fresh, cool air brushed across his face. Tanaka wanted to claw at the mask over his mouth, but calmed down when a young woman with long, purple hair pulled up a chair beside him and sat down.

"You’re awake."

She said it plainly. Her voice was steady and calm, almost analytic. It wasn’t a question. He wondered how long she had been waiting to say that, how long he had been out for, and why.

The two stared at each other. She didn’t seem perturbed at his silence; instead, she observed him with quiet eyes that matched her hair. The stale air from inside the chamber was still pressing on him, heightening his anxiety. As though she was psychic, the woman leaned over and pulled the mask off his face. Tanaka inhaled deeply.

"I’m going to ask you a few questions. Answer honestly to the best of your ability," she said. He nodded, to show he understood. "Good. First, do you know who you are?"

Tanaka tried to reply, but found his throat too dry to get words out. He swallowed a few times and tried again. “I am Tanaka Gundam.. ruler of the seventh astral plane and Prince of Darkness.. Who are you, o diagnostic one?”

Though seemingly taken aback by the question, she answered politely. “…Kirigiri Kyouko. Your personality seems to be.. intact, as well. Excellent. Next question: do you remember anything from before you woke up?”

Straining his mind, Tanaka couldn’t recall anything. Everything swirled before him and he became dizzy; closing his eyes, the darkness popped and burst behind his eyelids. A hazy image surfaced. His eyes flew open.

"Where are my Dark Gods of Destruction?! Wretched mortal, what have you done to them?!"

"Tanaka-san, you need to calm down."

"Answer me, or I shall curse you to oblivion!"

"Tanaka-san, settle yourself this second or —"

He stood up abruptly, rage coursing through his veins. _How dare they remove the Dark Gods from my presence?_ he thought, prepared to attack all who came near him. Towering above the woman, still standing in the chamber, he stared down at her. His ears were ringing; he could see her lips moving, but could hear no words. Vision going black, his knees buckled and he lost balance.

The last thing he felt before he blacked out was a pair of small yet strong arms breaking his fall.


End file.
